


Everybody Wants Scott

by dinolaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, sexual stuff but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/pseuds/dinolaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott seems to be getting a lot more attention than usual from his packmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a gif set on tumblr about how the entire point of Teen Wolf if that everybody wants to be all up on Scott's dick

Scott misses out on all the action because he has to stay after school to make up a test. Briefly, as he’s running through the woods, following his pack’s scent, he thinks maybe he should listen to Stiles and make a little more time for studying. After all, it’s not like he likes practically failing everything, and really, he’s not that dumb. He’s just kind of easily distracted.

Not that that excuse ever flies with his mom, even with her knowing about the werewolf stuff. She just arches her brows and says, “Stiles.” And yep, point taken.

But back to the matter at hand. Scott bursts into the clearing just in time to hear the cackling as his pack disappears behind a golden cloud of smoke. “Guys,” he yells. The wind quickly takes it away, leaving them all standing there covered in yellow powder and staring at him. Lydia is making a face like she doesn’t dare look down to see the condition of her clothes. Stiles is gagging and sticking out his tongue. Derek has that usual look on his face when things like this happen, a mixture of exasperated irritation and constipation.

“So, what did I miss,” Scott asks, and he wasn’t sure it was possible, but Derek’s expression twists even more. Scott kind of really wants to take a picture of it, but he isn’t in the mood to have his ribs broken. They might heal fast, but it still hurts like a bitch.

“Witches,” Derek all but spits out.

“Um, any idea what that stuff you’re all covered in is,” Scott asks.

“I don’t know, let me just consult my copy of Hogwarts: A History,” Derek snaps. Stiles snickers, and Derek spins to glare at him.

“What,” Stiles asks, shrugging. “You can’t tell me it’s not amusing that a sourwolf with a complete lack of anything resembling color in his entire wardrobe and who has only two facial expressions, both of which consist of heavy doses of grump, is a secret Harry Potter fan.”

“Anyway,” Erica drawls. “All I know is I look like I’m covered in pixie dust or something, and I’m just not for that. Pretty sure it’s gotten itself into some really uncomfortable places.”

“Yeah,” Isaac agrees. “Wouldn’t say no to a shower right now.”

“Deal with it,” Derek says. “I want all of you sniffing those witches out.”

Erica pouts, Isaac turns on the puppy eyes, Jackson scowls, and Boyd rolls his eyes. “Come on,” he says. Jackson’s face twists even more unpleasantly, and Erica and Isaac sigh, but they all shake as much of the powder off as they can and run off in each direction.

Derek turns to Lydia and Stiles. “Research,” he says.

“The usual,” Stiles answers, holding out an arm for Lydia to take. “To Deaton’s?”

“Indeed,” she says, and then she snaps over her shoulder, “And don’t touch her!” Scott freezes, his arm halfway up to reach for Allison’s hand. “We don’t know what this stuff is, and while the rest of us can’t help being covered in it, you can. Don’t touch her until she’s completely cleaned off.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” Allison says with a not entirely sorry smile.

``

The other betas don’t manage to find the witches. There’s a trail, but it’s the same one the pack had used to follow them out into the woods. Erica bitches that they Star Treked away, and Isaac corrects her that, since they’re witches, it’s Apparition. Stiles and Lydia don’t have any answers yet either. They’ve left samples of the powder with Deaton to analyze, and until he can get back to them with the components of what it’s made of, they’re at a standstill.

``

The next morning, Scott’s mom is off shift, so she lets him have the car to drive to school. He swings by Allison’s to pick her up, and she spends the entire drive leaning against his shoulder over the console, holding his free hand and maybe getting a little touchy-feely with his thigh.

No complaints whatsoever.

He continues to have no complaints when she pulls him close after he opens her door for her, kissing him pretty close to senseless. “You know what would be really, really hot,” she mutters against his lips, hands sneaking under his shirt. He makes a sound that’s close enough to an inquiring noise. She stands on her toes, putting her mouth right against his ear. “If we had sex in the locker room during first period.”

And that goes straight for Scott’s dick, even as he tries to be somewhat reasonable about it. “Allison, are you—at school?”

“That’s what makes it so hot,” she says, grinding her hips up. “Anyone could walk in at any moment. Could hear us or see us. Just think about it, Scott.”

He’s trying not to, and he’s trying to not breathe through his nose anymore, because she absolutely reeks of arousal, and just, yeah, he’s seventeen. Like he even needs anymore excuses to be turned on than usual. But then Allison snakes her hand down and cups his dick, and he’s done. They’re doing this.

And she’s right. It’s hot. It’s really, really, really, hot. They sneak through the halls and into the locker room, hiding behind a row of lockers while Coach is still in his office. He’s got a class first period, so he won’t be there much longer, but it feels like an eternity with Allison running her hands all over him.

Finally he leaves, and they all but run for the shower, pulling off each other’s shirts. Scott flings Allison’s bra away, cupping her breasts as he presses her against the cold tiles. She wastes no time unbuttoning his pants. “Right now, Scott,” she pants, and he reaches under her skirt to pull down her underwear. As soon as it’s gone, he’s hoisting her up and sliding into her, and God, she’s perfect and wet and moaning.

Her orgasm is beautiful, and when she tells him that he can come inside her, oh holy shit. She’s on birth control, but they usually just don’t want to take the chance, but she says to, and he does, and Jesus Christ.

They come down slowly, kissing lazily with hands running slowly over hot skin. “I love you,” he says into her hair.

“Hm, I love you too,” she responds. Then she giggles. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“It was your idea,” he laughs.

“And it was a damned good one,” she says, dropping her legs from around his waist. He stays in close but lowers her enough so that she’s standing on her own power.

There is absolutely no reason to walk into first period late, so they take their time redressing, mostly making out and getting another round of orgasms in before the bed rings.

``

Second period is English, and the teacher waves them off to work in pairs for an upcoming project on _The Scarlet Letter_. Scott is partnered with Isaac, which considering they both suck at English is so not the best idea, but he’s all right with that. They wander over to the back corner of the classroom and drop down to spread out their notes.

“You smell like sex,” Isaac says, and Scott almost yelps.

“Whoa, dude, really,” he says, looking around to make sure no one overheard that.

Isaac shrugs. “Well, you do,” he says. “When did you and Allison have time to have sex this morning?”

“She suggested skipping first period,” Scott mutters. Isaac nods, looking a little proud. He offers up a fist, and since neither Allison nor Lydia is around to see, Scott bumps it.

They half-assedly turn their attention towards their notes, trying to decide if it would be easier to make a board game, a storybook, or a video, and it’s about fifteen minutes before Scott notices that Isaac has shifted closer to him. Not a big deal or anything, just that he wasn’t sitting so close a few minutes ago.

He’s leafing through the pages of the book, trying to find a certain highlighted passage. Isaac is looking over his shoulder, his chin resting there. It takes Scott another few minutes to realize that they’re in school, not at Derek’s or Stiles’s or somewhere where it’s just the pack.

Scott looks down at him, and Isaac isn’t looking at the book but rather staring at Scott with too big eyes. “You okay,” Scott asks.

“Yeah,” Isaac says, sounding weirdly breathless. “Why wouldn’t I be?” His hand is right by Scott’s thigh, fingers just brushing the denim of his jeans.

If they were somewhere with just pack around, Scott doesn’t think he’d consider this strange at all. The pack is pretty tactile, something that Derek, once he finally pulled his head out of his ass and actually started teaching them about the nature of werewolves rather than just how to fight and take a punch, says is normal and adds to the bonds between them. So on their own, everyone, even the humans, is a bit touchy feely, but they’re all usually really good about dialing it down in public.

Scott shrugs it off. He’s been getting pretty close to Isaac since the end of the kanima situation last year, and it’s no contest to say that, after Stiles, Isaac is his closest friend. And for all the jokes that Stiles and Allison make about Scott being a puppy, have they seen Isaac? He practically embodies all that is tiny Golden Retriever. Or maybe Labradoodle with those curls.

So Scott just lets it go that Isaac is feeling a little more needy today than usual. But that intense staring is a little weird.

``

Scott has Algebra II right next door to Erica’s computer science class, so he waits for her to come out before they drop off their things at their lockers—only halfway down the hall—before heading down to lunch. Scott stuffs his bag into his locker and turns around to find Erica a little bit too close. She’s looking up at him with hazy eyes.

“You all right,” he asks.

She drags her tongue over her lips and says, “I think you could make me better.” And then she’s right up against him, pushing his back into the lockers. Her hands slide up from his stomach, over his chest, and around his neck. She arches her neck, which puts her lips almost against his jaw. “Don’t you ever think about it,” she asks. “You and me.”

Scott sighs and reaches up to detangle her arms. “Come on, Erica,” he says patiently. “We’ve been through this.”

“Not even once,” she pouts. “Scott, the things I could do to you. Better than whatever you and Allison did this morning.”

“No means no,” Scott says. “Or do you need Stiles to give you that talk again?”

“No,” Erica says. “He had diagrams. It was disturbing.”

“He got those from my mom,” Scott says. “And that’s worse. Also, you’re dating Boyd.”

The coy look is back. “Yeah, but we’re very open about trying new things.” She reaches down and squeezes his ass hard. “Think about it?”

“Sorry, you missed the window by about four months,” he says with a shrug.

She groans dramatically. “You and Allison’s little soulmates thing is sickening. I’m getting cavities.”

“They make toothpaste for that very reason,” he says, and she laughs. They head down the hall, and Erica keeps sneaking in little pets and gropes. Scott bats away her hands, but doesn’t really let it bother him. That’s just Erica’s MO.

``

Scott really starts to question his day when Lydia slides up next to him in the lunch line. She’s standing close, but not quite touching him. She’s got that little smile she has when she’s doing her perfectly popular act, and she’s batting her eyelashes so much that Scott wonders if maybe it’s not part of the act and she’s actually got something in her eye.

She giggles at something he says, and then her eyes smoulder. Scott fixes her with a look that’s half confused and half terrified. Because Lydia flirty like this isn’t really her, at least not her in any of her interactions with him. He’s trying to figure out why she’s acting this way, and he wonders if maybe she and Jackson had a fight. They’re a lot better than they were before their breakup last year, made stronger by their time apart and the whole Lydia’s love actually breaking the kanima spell over him, but they fall back into old habits sometimes. And one of Lydia’s habits is to try to make Jackson jealous when she feels he isn’t giving her the attention she deserves.

And Scott has been involved in that before, but this isn’t like that time. For one, Lydia isn’t looking around to make sure that Jackson is watching. Her attention is fully focused on Scott.

He sighs, really not wanting to get in the middle of all that again. Sure, there’d not be any hurt Stiles feelings, as he’s about as over her as he’s ever going to be, but also Scott’s not on the outs with Allison. He briefly thinks about this morning. Yeah, he’s really not on the outs with Allison.

There really isn’t a way to slip out of the grip Lydia wraps his arm in without dropping his tray, so Scott just deals with it until they get to the table. Then he hurries to squeeze in between Isaac and Allison. Lydia looks disappointed, and she stares at him all through lunch.

Between that and Allison all but groping him under the table and Isaac pretty much nuzzling him, yeah, Scott is really starting to question his day.

``

He goes from questioning to freaking out after PE. Coach grabs the back of his shirt as he’s headed for his locker, whistling for Jackson to follow them. He then spends the next ten minutes on a long tirade about how Scott needs to get his shit together and pull his grades back up so that he can get back on the team. Then he yells at Jackson to get on Scott’s ass, to ride him until they get those results. Then he turns around, storms into his office, and slams the door shut.

The bell rings to signal the end of the period, and Scott rolls his eyes before heading back to change out of his gym clothes. He’s lucky he’s just got a study hall last period. No one cares if you’re late to that.

He’s just stripped off his shirt when suddenly Jackson is right there, right behind him, pushing him into the locker. “You know,” he says, really close to Scott’s ear, “for all the crazy that Coach spews up, every once and a while he’s got a gem. You are pretty fucking rideable.” And then he slips his leg between Scott’s, his thigh right up there, and wow, no. Scott is totally comfortable with his sexuality and could not give less of a fuck if someone’s gay or straight or bi or whatever they want to be, but Jackson coming onto him? No.

“Dude, get the fuck off,” Scott growls, pushing Jackson back. “What the hell, man?”

“Just following orders,” Jackson says, pupils blown and chest heaving. “Isn’t that what good betas do?”

Scott makes a face. This is so not happening. This conversation cannot be real. “Dude, that’s—that’s bad. That’s like from a bad porno or something.”

“That’s another good idea,” Jackson says, moving in again, and Scott growls, his eyes going gold. Jackson’s eyes blaze blue in return. He still looks way more into it than he should.

It’s when he licks his lips that Scott snaps, “Jackson, whatever the hell had gotten into you, drop it, or I am going to kick your ass.”

“Like it rough, huh, McCall,” he says. “I can do that.”

Scott snarls, louder than he should, and takes a swipe at Jackson. His claws land the blow, and there’s blood, but the scratches are already healing up. Jackson whines and backs up. He’s still looking at Scott way too hungrily, but Scott is the top beta in the pack. Jackson is the low man on the totem pole.

Scott keeps his eyes, burning gold, locked onto Jackson as he reaches behind him to grab his clothes. He doesn’t break the contact until Jackson finally looks away, surrendering. And Scott, in a bold move, grabs his backpack and flees the locker room.

``

He tries to enter the library quietly, although if Mrs. Thompson’s glare is any indication, he probably burst in louder than a pipe bomb going off. He runs for the table where Stiles is sitting, books and spirals spread out all around him. Scott grabs him by the back of his shirt, pulling him up out of his chair and into the stacks, Stiles flailing all the way.

“Dude, what,” he half yells.

Scott peeks back behind them, mostly terrified that someone is going to pop up next to them. “I am having the weirdest day ever, man,” he says, still holding tight to Stiles’s shirt.

“Oh,” Stiles prompts, and Scott tells him.

“So, what you’re saying to me is that everyone seems to want to be all up on your dick today,” Stiles summarizes, and Scott really doesn’t like the way Stiles eyes him up and down. It’s too slow and lingering, and not in that way Stiles has when he’s calculating or analyzing something. It’s looking purely for looking’s sake.

“Yeah, kind of,” Scott says, unsure. Isaac and Lydia hasn’t been quite as forward about it, but the other three definitely, definitely had gotten various degrees of touching in.

“And Jackson, really,” Stiles asks, licking his lips. “That’s—“ He trails off, eyes flickering over Scott.

“Weird,” Scott provides, trying to snap him out of it. His heart is beating erratically, and there’s something different starting to mix in with his scent. “It’s really freaking weird.”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, staring at the hand that Scott dropped on his shoulder. And then, before Scott can do anything about it, Stiles cups a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. And considering that his tongue is in Scott’s mouth, there is just no possible way to write that off as a friendly kiss.

“Dude,” Scott hisses, pulling back. Stiles tries to follow, crowding Scott against the shelves.

Stiles’s eyes are wide, pupils blown wide enough that Scott can’t see much of his irises. “I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I tried really hard to not do that, but the more I thought about not, the more I wanted to, and fucking fuck.” His hands fist in Scott’s shirt and then start to wander down.

“Whoa, no,” Scott says, grabbing Stiles’s wrists and pinning him back against the wall. “Stiles, stop it.”

“Oh my God, that is like your worst idea ever right now,” Stiles groans, almost too loudly, and his hips grind against Scott’s. And that is just something he had been hoping to go through life never experiencing. Scott leans his body back and does his best to keep Stiles still with just his arms.

“What in the hell is going on with you,” Scott demands.

“I can’t help it,” Stiles says, and through the lust, Scott can loudly hear the fear there. He really can’t help it. It’s like he’s lost control of his body, and the notion of that is completely terrifying.

“Okay,” Scott says. “Just breathe, and try to think, Stiles. You’re the smart one. You’re the one who figures things out. What is going on here? Why is everyone in the pack trying to be all over me?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles says. “It makes no freaking sense. I mean, sure, you’re adorable, but all of us, suddenly, out of nowhere, all just decide that today we’re going to do our damnedest to get in your pants? That doesn’t happen. That’s like some really bad Star Trek fanfict—oh my God.”

“You’re about to tell me something totally weird for normal people but something that just is our lives now, aren’t you,” Scott says around a longsuffering sigh. “Go ahead.”

“Sex pollen,” Stiles says.

“That is one of the strangest things you’ve ever said to me,” Scott answers.

“The witches last night,” Stiles says, his hands running over Scott’s forearms. He’s looking at them completely flabbergasted, and Scott just lets it happen. Better than the alternative if he lets him go. “They threw that stuff on us. You were the only one that didn’t get coated.”

“So why does that equate to sex pollen?”

“I’m going to guess that the witches weren’t too happy to see a pack of werewolves getting all up in their business. Maybe they thought something like ‘oh hey, too many to fight off, but you know what distracts teenagers pretty well? Yeah, sex.’ So we all got coated, and you didn’t,” he says.

“So why is everyone focusing on me,” Scott asks.

Stiles scrunches up his face. “Well, I can’t say for everyone, but when the smoke cleared, you were the first person I saw. I mean, maybe that?”

“I can’t believe this is our lives,” Scott mutters.

“Tell me about it,” Stiles agrees miserably.

“Hey, it’s okay, Stiles,” Scott says. “We’ll get all of you off this crazy, freaky, nasty-times pollen, and then we can all forget this terrible, horrible day. Except for first period. I’m going to keep that memory.”

“You’re very good at taking what might have been a moment and then ruining it,” Stiles comments.

Scott grins and shrugs. “I’d give you a hug, but you know,” he says.

“Yeah, that’s for the best right now,” Stiles drawls, dropping his head back against the wall. “You hug me and I might start humping you.”

``

The final bell rings, and Scott feels really bad having to just drop Stiles and run away, but he’s got to get to Deaton’s and see if his boss has found a way to fix this yet. He manages to avoid everyone until he almost plows into Boyd on the sidewalk. He tries to sidestep him, but Boyd reaches out and grabs Scott’s wrist, looking confused as he does so but still unable to let go.

The resulting explanation of “Hey, man, don’t worry about whatever weird urges you’re suddenly having to, like, be up on me or whatever. Stiles figured it out. Sex pollen. So, I’m going to go fix it. You all just go hide in a basement or something for a while” is incredibly awkward feeling, and he’s just really glad that Boyd manages to let go before there’s any kind of a repeat like with Jackson or Stiles.

Scott drives down to the clinic and heads in through the back. He’s opening his mouth to call to Deaton that it’s him when he catches sight of Derek. For a split second, Scott has the totally normal thought of yeah, Derek’s probably been either trying to hunt down the witches or just here all day waiting for Deaton to come up with something on the powder.

Then Derek’s eyes flash red, and Scott remembers exactly what was up with that powder. And Scott has put up with a lot today, way more than he should have to, but this just isn’t something he’s got the mental or emotional capacity to handle. So when Derek takes a step towards him, Scott punches him right in the temple as hard as he can, and Derek drops like a bag of rocks.

Deaton stares down at Derek for several long seconds before looking up at Scott with arched brows. “I have had a really long day,” Scott says.

``

Once he tells Deaton that it’s some kind of a sex spell, it’s apparently an easy fix. Scott really doesn’t want to know why it’s an easy fix. He just accepts the cure Deaton has to offer. They give it to Derek first, who, after it’s explained to him why he got sucker punched, growls at Scott with an almost embarrassed expression that he’s going to regret that come their next training course.

Scott forever maintains that he’ll regret that far less than the emotional scarring of having Derek Hale make a move on him.

 


End file.
